


Comfort Soup

by kuranberii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Carl is mentioned, Comfort Food, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dadza, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, I wrote this at school, Light Angst, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), My First AO3 Post, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, heck most of the characters are only mentioned, no beta we die like wilbur, short and sweet! :D, techno makes tommy soup, who pays attention in english anyways :), why isnt dadza a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuranberii/pseuds/kuranberii
Summary: For as long as Technoblade had known there were voices.But of COURSE they weren't there when he needed a reminder that Tommy wasn't there anymore.Or-Techno makes Tommy soup only to realize he wasn't there anymore
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Comfort Soup

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot and ao3 fanfic. so uhm. sorry its horrid- and short. very short. like me!! 
> 
> also this takes place before doomsday but after the green festival- so like the morning of doomsday. i havent been watching the streams so this might be inaccurate, sorry!

For as long as Technoblade had known there was noise. 

The voices had always been there. Craving blood and violence. And he would deliver. Most of the time, at least. 

Ever since Techno had retired the voices had grown louder, but he would not answer them. They would be satisfied soon. 

Tomorrow L'manburg would be gone, once and for all. Maybe then he would be left in silence for the first time. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Today he was surrounded by silence, thick and tense- it seemed like it could be cut in half with a sword. His own footsteps could only barely be heard as he walked slowly to the small kitchen that resided in his house. 

Mindlessly he took out two worn wood bowls, taking out potatoes, carrots, beef, and other assorted vegetables and after cutting them, dropping them into a metal pot with heated water in it. He slowly stirred them with a wooden ladle, occasionally adding a pinch of spices.

A familiar and comforting smell soon wafted from the pot- so the piglin hybrid stopped stirring. He took the two wooden bowls and served the soup with the ladle. The warm smell was tempting, but he would wait until he had given away the second bowl.

He climbed down the ladder, bringing him to the cold basement. The to-do list stood out against the bleak grey, the text on it red and foreboding. Techno paid it no mind as he continued down and into a bright yellow room. 

As he stood silently in the piss-colored room he remembered. Tommy wasn't here. He had left for L'manburg, and would tomorrow go against Techno. Their bonding times would be forgotten, and the young boy would challenge Techno, defending his country with his life.

The hybrid sighed and climbed back up the ladders, juggling the soup. Maybe he would give it to Phil. 

As he made it up to the main part of the house the voices woke. But none of them were screaming for blood. They were only comforting as Techno stared at the cooling soup- the soup that Tommy liked so much, the soup they would've shared if he was still here. 

Techno set down Tommy's bowl and took up his own, bringing the warm liquid to his mouth, slipping it slowly.

"Techno support!"

"GIVE IT TO DADZA"

"E"

"🦀TOMMY IS GONE🦀"

Techno tuned out the voices as they began to chant the same repeating verse. 

He remembered what some had said- maybe he should give the other bowl to Phil? No, it was cold by now. 

Maybe he would give it to Carl. It seemed that the horse was the only one who now appreciates what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to make soup


End file.
